Familiar Gifts
by Amandous
Summary: Dean stared at the tickets in his hand. He couldn't believe it. He and Sammy had the best seats in the house and it was all thanks to a girl who barely knew them. Castiel's niece was so getting a birthday present. She got him Metallica Tickets.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Supernatural.**

**Dean's Chapter. It doesn't really follow the tradition but I figured that this is something that Chris would do because of what happened in the Original Future. I'm thinking of making that into a mini story, the events leading up to Chris leaving and the start of Charmed Season Six/Familiar Series**

**Without farther delay enjoy Dean and Chris bonding. Also shout out to everybody else who went tot he Metallica Movie opening!**

* * *

Dean blinked at the woman that was standing in front of him. Sammy had thrown himself into the Cage a few months ago. He would be an idiot if he couldn't recognize Castiel's Niece. Her hair was shaggier than it had been in 2003 when they first met.

"Wow." He muttered and she have a flicker of a smile and took the bottle out of his hand. "Uh… Can you drink that?"

"Dean I'm twenty five. Come on we're going to take a little trip. Don't worry you'll be just fine." She sad and placed the almost empty bottle of Jack on the table and touched his forehead. Dean felt a cold shudder wrack down his spine as he was forced into sobriety. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"There was a reason I was drinking all that."

"So you can die and go to Hell and be a little closer to Sam?" She asked and he flinched at his Baby Brother's name. Chris held out her hand. "Come on take my hand." He gave her a dubious look but placed his hand in hers and they were gone. Dean felt like he was floating before he condensed back into one person. "And that was Orbing, the more practical method of Angel Travel." She informed him and Dean looked around. He tensed. They were in Stull.

"The fuck are we doing here?" He snarled at her.

"To talk to Sam. This is technically where he's buried." She answered and then made a headstone for him. Dean glowered at her and she stepped back. "Talk."

"I don't have anything I want to say." He seethed the gritted teeth. She rolled her eyes and then crossed her arms.

"You're pissed Dean. You're attempting to deflect. My Mom did this when her Older Sister died. She would have drunk herself to death or gotten herself killed by a Demon had she continued on the path she was on. She ended up getting turned into a Fury and if it weren't for my Aunt Paige both my Brother, little Sister, and I wouldn't exist. The way she got through to her was by telling her it was okay to be pissed at the person who died." Dean shoved her and she sighed before her face and body changed.

"Oh you're looking to get Ganked aren't you?" He snarled at her as she turned into Sam.

"Dean." She even did his voice and expressions right. "I know you. I know you need this." She said softly. "Come on Dean, hit me." He growled and tackled Chris to the ground and started swinging.

"You little bastard! You let me! You fucking left me! Who the fuck told you it was okay?! Who the fucking hell told you that this would set anything right?! Fuck you! You don't get to check out without me! I can't do this! I can't… I'm – I'm not like you Sammy! I can't I can't survive without you! Damnit! Why did you have to do this you little shit?" His blows slowly died down and Dean panted. He stared at Chris as the Glamour melted off and he noticed that he had busted her lip in two places and her nose was broken now. "Shit…" She lightly pushed him off and produced a bottle of red liquid. She knocked it back and let out a breath like she'd just taken a hit of whiskey.

"Burns like a shot of knock off Jack." She muttered with a grin as the wounds disappeared.

"You so gotta give me the recipe for that." He offered her a hand, guilt slowly sinking in.

"Dean. Don't." She said softly and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I wanted you to beat the hell out of me. You needed to. You're still mad I know you are but maybe now you can accept it a little bit?" She gave him a hopeful look.

"Why do you wanna help me?"

"A long time ago in another life you and Sam had to stop the Apocalypse. I was too young to understand and Castiel shielded me away from the loss as much as possible." She said softly. "It's kinda funny. In that life Castiel never really stopped you from distrusting me because Lucifer liked me or because I'm half Witch. Because he never spoke out against you neither did Sam and you were kinda cruel. But when Wyatt went Darkside hard you asked if I was willing to help. You asked me because you didn't want to tear us apart even though it would have meant losing the best chance you had to stop Wyatt. Castiel learned how to relate to me better and when he wasn't with you he was with me. He actually helped me so much." She reached up and touched the small silver pendant that hung around her neck. "He was there for me during the times that Wyatt was evil. He helped me to fight the goof fight after I finally decided to join the Resistance. Because he learned how to be human from you and Sam."

"This hasn't happened yet?"

"It won't happen." He sat down on the headstone that turned into a bench. "The me from that timeline, whose memories I now have, came back and stopped the event that acted as the starting point and the Catalyst. She died."

"Then why do you remember if you're two completely different versions of the same person?" Dean had dealt with this before, this was familiar he could fall into this sort of pattern.

"Because I didn't come back to save the World. I came back to save my Big Brother. There's nothing I wouldn't do for Wyatt. I love him so much. It's taken some time but our Bond is almost as strong as before."

"Personal gain?" Dean raised an eyebrow and she chuckled, running a hand through her hair and pulling her bangs off her face for a moment.

"You'd know it better as Karma. When you use Magic for personal gain it always comes back to bite you in the ass, even if you're evil."

"Yeah when you're evil and do it you get your ass kicked and then burned." Dean smirked and she laughed softly. She cocked her head to the side and sighed.

"I gotta go." She touched his shoulder and he was back in Lisa's kitchen. "Don't worry Orbing doesn't mess with your bowel movements you'll be fine. If you wanna talk to mini me the address if 1329 Prescott Street. Oh and before I forget here. Here. I managed to actually get it right this time." She smiled and handed him a pair of blank pieces of paper. Dean frowned but took it and she disappeared in a whirl of Orbs. He vaguely recalled meeting Chris back when Sam had been at Stanford.

"Son of a bitch." He grinned. She'd given him a scrap of paper and suggested he keep it, stating that it might give him a musical time. He looked at the two pieces and felt a knot in his chest. This was Chris' way of telling him that Sam was coming back. "…Daughter of a Witch."

* * *

** September 27, 2013.**

Dean was practically bouncing in his seat. Sam grinned at his Older Brother and wondered where he had gotten the tickets. They were for the best seats to the first ever showing of Metallica: Through the Never. Sam vaguely recalled a ticket for the Summer concert but it had only made him think of Dean who was forever lost at that point and Sam had burned them and sobbed for hours before clutching the Amulet to his chest. Sam still hadn't given it back yet. He didn't think now was a good time, Purgatory was still too fresh.

"Where on earth did you get these?" Sam asked as they were seated.

"Chris." He said and Sam frowned.

"How'd you con her into Magically getting you tickets?" Dean's good mood deflated and he looked seriously at Sam.

"I didn't… She uh." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. "She gave them to me about a month or so after you Jumped."

"She gave you Metallica Movie tickets? Man she sure knows how to cheer you up." Sam said and was glad she'd tried to help Dean even though her gift hadn't come to fruition for a few years.

"They were blank when I first got 'em. I hid them in my duffle in the pocket I kept the picture of Mom. So I wouldn't lose them y'know?"

"Yeah I know." Sam touched his shoulder.

"Whatever stop being a girl here Samantha I'm tryin' to have a good time."

"Psh, whatever Dean." Sam said and rolled his eyes. Dean nodded and gave a smug look. The lights dimmed.

"This is gonna be awesome."


End file.
